megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Darklands
The Darklands '''is a special world type from Megaman X:World Of X Description '''The Darklands are a special location in the MMXWOX universe found deep within the darkest area of the world map (in the section as to where all the darkness is above the Suburb area, proven by the "Escape the Map" glitch). Unlike most of the other areas, this area has barely been developed, with no permanant buildings and only crude wooden fences, to defend the small camps found here. Fuse's strongest minions reside here, as it is the most infected region in the world (even more infected than the Future), and Fuse's official territory. The enemies in this world are, as mentioned before, extremely powerful averaging around level 32, starting with the level 28, getting higher as the player ventures deeper into the area. Also, as you proceed through the Darklands, you proceed from the relatively safe, lush, and prehistoric-type jungle to a fiery swamp, and later, a horribly infected green wasteland, with monsters rampaging about among the ruins of abandoned camps and robots. Also Fuse's pure Fusion bulbs, growing all over the area and huge statues of terrible creatures. In Fuse's Lair, there are three Fusion portals and they lead to the different areas within Fuse's base, with the last leading to "Fuse's Throne" where you fight against Fuse himself. Darkland Regions *'Forgotten Falls'-After all other places, you will meet a tropical, nice zone just perfect for swimming and vacations, but beware!Fuse aleardy got his place on the falls!The falls are often called ``The gateway of Darklands`` . *'Forsaken valley'-After getting past the falls, you meet strange woods, mysterious pathways...and strong monsters too! *'Dinosaur pass'-The valley is proceeded by a strange, prehistoric era whit obivious dinosaur bones.Entering the pass means entering the saurian world. *'Fireswamps'-The pass is followed by a horrilble, fire wasteland where you can find a little destroyed camp, apparently threated by fusions. *'Firepits'-After all, the firepits is a little calmer place than any other zone, but its not missing fuse! *'Fireglades-'''The Fireglades is the last fire place, and you should have vacantion dress beacause you will surely melt here! *'Huntor`s crest'''-After the macabre fire wasteland, everything calmes down.The dark skies, dark trees and monsters occupy the environment.Welcome to dark! *'Dark glade'-The Dark glade is completly an infected zone, a perfect universe for Fuse`s most stupid, ...bloodthirsty monsters that help the Dark Tree grow! *'Hero`s Hollow'-After the Glade and everything else, you will meet the Hero`s Hollow battlefield, You can see everywhere destroyed tanks and robots that belonged to Lord C and maverick hunters, seemingly fighting fuse. *'The precipice'-The precipice is a silent,dark place whit very strange environments.The precipice is the perfect place for sneaking, and hoping that you won`t get killed to quick. *'Green Maw'-The Green maw has ``Green`` in its name beacause here you can find the largest body of liquid fusion matter.In the infected zone here, you can see rests from Hero`s hollow, probably taken by fuse. *'Fuse`s Lair'-The lair of fuse is the overall last and strongest place from Darklands.Here you can find the ``house`` of Fuse, apparently being a huge bulb.On the stairs are three teleporters leading to Fuse`s Hall, Fuse`s Labyrinth where you fight again seven Fusion Alter-Egos, and Fuse`s Throne, where you can find Lord Fuse itself. Dinosaur_pass.jpg Forgotten_falls.jpg Category:Megaman X:World of X